


甘拜下风09-12

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 3





	甘拜下风09-12

09

宋可风第二日醒时天已大亮，魏峙正坐于床沿，垂首端着一碗清粥细细翻搅，面色明暗难辨，见他睁眼，沉声道，“可可好大的面子，要我三催四请才肯起。”

宋可风神志尚不算清明，只觉得头晕耳聩，下意识伸手去捏眉心，却被魏峙先一步扶起来，背靠在他怀里，而后温暖有力的指尖点在太阳穴上，轻缓地划着圈。

“活该你头疼，”话是这么说，魏峙的语气却是心疼，“我告诫过你不要沾酒。”

宋可风没力气极了，说话也蔫蔫的，“夫君别生气，我知道错了。”听来又疲软又卑怯，好不可怜。

魏峙不发一言，只冷着脸色给他揉按，宋可风许久没得到回应便有些情急，抬手去握魏峙的手，转头切切道，“您若生气便罚我吧，我当真知道错了。”

“自然是要罚你，”魏峙仍是一副森然面孔，幽幽道，“先喝了粥我再与你说。”

宋可风便要下床，却被魏峙摁回床头垫了个软枕靠着，又亲自端来粥盛了一勺送到宋可风嘴边。

这场面像是魏峙在服侍他，宋可风不由便有些惶恐，小心就着那匙喝了一口。

魏峙从没伺候过别人，但许是用了心，便也做得很好，粥正是适宜的温度，不烫嘴，也不觉凉。

喝了粥魏峙又命人端来一碗醒酒汤，这汤是酸甜醒脑的，宋可风畏酸，闻着醋味便颦眉。

魏峙仍同刚刚一样端在手里试温度，瞥了一眼宋可风，淡淡道，“可可，你最好是乖乖喝了，不要让我再给你记个过错。”

许久没受过他这般冷言冷语，宋可风一边是畏惧，一边却也有些委屈，垂首道，“我知道了。”

魏峙本是存心要吓他一吓，免得他又如昨日般忘形，喝起酒来没顾忌，养了好久的身子平白又落下病来。

可饶是心中盘算得再好，任宋可风这一软语低哝，再硬的心肠也化了，更何况是魏峙一颗早就被这温柔泡软的心。

于是轻叹了一口，缓声道，“这汤细细熬了许久，可尽八珍之效，喝了头疼没那么厉害，不喜欢也喝一点，好不好？”

宋可风乖觉地应了，仍被魏峙一口一口喂着，喝了大半碗时实在有些受不得那酸味，良久不肯张嘴，只扑扇着浓密的双睫，眼中恳求甚浓，娓娓道，“我当真喝不下了，夫君可怜可怜我。”

“你是撒娇耍赖成性了，”魏峙放下碗，腾出一只手去捏他脸，“惯得你。”

魏峙陪他用完早膳没多时便离了府，说是有事去城郊一趟，一周后方回，临走时让宋可风好好养着，并叫他反思昨夜的作为，待魏峙回来两人细细算这笔账。

宋可风方才想起昨夜的胆大妄为来，不禁又羞又怕，寝食难安，待到第七日正午后，魏峙才风尘仆仆回来了。

宋可风去门口相迎，见魏峙面上有阴戚之色，心下存了些畏惧，上前去恭顺跪地，温言道，“夫君回来了。”

魏峙步至他身前，伸手把人扶了起来，面色稍霁，询问起这几日他身子如何了。

宋可风回，“太医开的养胃方子我都按时吃过，身上没什么不舒服的地方了。”

魏峙笑了笑，牵过他往里走，直到步入屋内，又屏退下人方开口道，“那便好，我罚你也不必手下留情了。”

宋可风心知逃不过这一遭的，不如乖巧领罚，兴许能讨魏峙一点心软，便施施然跪伏于他脚边，柔婉道，“我自知有错，您只管罚我。”

魏峙抬起他的脸，拇指于其上摩挲了两下，问道，“可沐浴净身过了？”

宋可风脸上飞起一抹红，羞道，“里里外外都清洗过的。”

“可可真乖，”魏峙捻了捻他耳垂，含笑道，“我去更衣，你到内室等我。”

宋可风闻言一凛，似有些不敢置信，望向魏峙的眸中渗出丝惊恐。

“乖，别怕，”魏峙拍拍他的脸颊，语气平缓却不容反驳，“去罢。”

所谓内室即是院内的西偏阁，与正屋相接，由一帘拢相隔。

然这偏阁却并非用来小憩或玩乐的地方，恰相反的，它是一个刑房。

其装潢与主屋无异，均是以富丽之色为主调，各处饰以描金花边，以显高门之富贵，然屋内各处摆件却与寻常偏阁大相径庭。

屋南面是一张床，床榻四角均缚有金属链条，细看竟是纯银造就，正上方亦有吊挂的银链，成双悬于床头处。

北面正对处摆着几座刑架，大多以以檀木作基再用兽皮为垫，唯有一个是通体白玉，泛着柔和光泽。

再看四壁是藤条皮鞭木板若干，长短不一，形容各异，却是一样骇人。

此时正是七月流火，夏去秋来，没拦住的凉风从窗中灌入，更让这屋里阴冷了几分。

宋可风赤身跪于床侧，他已许久不踏足此屋内，可在这里度过的那些漫漫长夜犹自清晰。

他以为不过是贪杯，又说了些醉酒后的糊涂话，实在算不得什么大错，再者魏峙如今当真算是宠他，因此并不曾想这些也值得让他到这屋里来受罚。

魏峙进来时，正看见宋可风背对他端正跪着，削肩细腰，冰肌玉骨，仿如谪仙，观之忘俗。

屋内凉意扑面而来，魏峙骤然蹙眉，上前去脱下外衫披上宋可风肩头，沉声道，“地龙还没热起来你脱什么衣服，还嫌我不够生气是不是？”

语毕去捉了那双素手握住，果真凉透了，猛地就把人抱到床沿上坐下，团住他的手放到嘴边细细呼着热气。

宋可风不敢有半分违逆，只蜷在魏峙怀里任他摆弄。

地龙渐渐暖起来，宋可风血色全无的脸终于也有了点红晕，魏峙这才放下心，睨他一眼道，“行了，下去跪好。”

宋可风回至地下，盈盈拜伏，然心中掩不住的恐惧都暴露在细微的颤栗之中。

魏峙也起身，去临窗的一个金边木箱中取了件奇巧物，只见一颗东珠上连着四条银链，两条末尾状似蝶翼，细看却是两个细巧的夹子。另有一条连着一个环扣，最长的那一条末是一段成人大小的玉势，内里  
中空可填物，通身镂空，是凤凰花纹。

魏峙复至床边坐下，道，“可可，直起身来。”

宋可风跪起身，看见魏峙手中的东西，脸色乍变，几乎跪不直身子。

“夫君，”宋可风攀上他袖口，泫然求道，“求您别用这个，求您了。”

魏峙自不为所动，掰开他的手一点儿也不留情面，“跪好了。”

宋可风眼泪立时就掉了下来，却也不能不从，他看着魏峙将刚刚带进来的玉碗端过来，扑鼻一股淡淡的辛辣，那碗里竟是细细剁碎了的姜末，堪堪渗出姜汁。

一碗全数填进了玉势，这诡谲漂亮的刑具才算是全备好了。

蝴蝶夹咬上乳首时，宋可风几乎疼到失声，好一会儿才反应过来，哭着求恳，“夫君...您饶了我，求您...求您了，我当真受不了这个。”

魏峙不理他，继续往下动作，将那银环束在脆弱敏感的根部，阻止欲念的流泻。

再就是后庭娇嫩处，魏峙命他跪伏下去，塌腰耸臀，双腿略分，宋可风依话照做，只是整个人已抖得不成样子，啜泣不止。

魏峙为他细细润滑一番后，用那东西抵住口部，宋可风无法自抑地缩紧了，似乎想抵御，魏峙轻拍了拍雪//臀，柔声道，“乖，放松，我不会伤你。”

旋即缓缓向内深入，宋可风哭叫不止，一边叫着夫君我知错了，一边求他停下，可终究止不住那玉深到最里处，姜汁从镂空中渗出，几乎叫宋可风疼得失了神志，伏在地上泣不成声。

魏峙神色复杂地看了他片刻，终究强压下不忍，起身取了一条皮鞭来。

10  
戴上那珠链后，宋可风通身上下便被束住了，只堪堪维持跪趴姿态，若稍有动作，穿过腿间的银链便会勒紧，胸口的蝶翼更是拉扯皮肉，疼痛钻心。

魏峙提了鞭来，在宋可风身旁站定，鞭稍抵上细腻的臀肉，轻缓摩挲了两下。

宋可风畏惧这鞭子，下意识就想躲，可才稍扭动身子，银链骤然勒上胯间，牵动了深埋体内的玉势，姜汁又泄出几许，浸进柔嫩的内壁，辛辣刺痛之感叫人苦不堪言。

“啊...”宋可风唇齿间流泻出压抑的忍耐，听来可怜。

“可可乖乖的别动，”魏峙蹲下身，恶劣地扯了扯他胸前链子，语带威胁，“再敢躲一次，还有更厉害的东西给你用。”

“...我不躲了，”宋可风哽咽，又重复了几句，“当真不敢了，您饶了我这一回。”

魏峙揉揉他发顶，轻声说了句，“乖。”

说罢回身坐于窗边一仙人榻上，对宋可风道，“过来。”

宋可风此时只得跪行至他脚边，其间每次动作必会引得东珠晃荡，因而牵一发后动全身，双乳和后庭均饱受折磨。

然这一阵摩挲，穴中嫩肉包挟玉势，除火辣的疼痛外竟有了些难以言喻的微妙快感，引得玉茎微昂，银环方起了作用。

宋可风是三分羞七分惧，想拿手去挡住那处风光，却被魏峙一个眼神给吓了回去。

“可可的身子似乎很兴奋，看来很喜欢被这样对待，”魏峙俯身挑起他耳边一缕发吻了吻，继而道，“你这样当真美极了。”

宋可风难堪得几近落泪，却也无法否认隐秘的快意从身体内裹挟而上，将理智丝丝剥离，不自觉嘤咛出声。

魏峙差点被这声低吟挑断脑内的弦，好歹最终是忍住了，直起身来用脚正了正宋可风的跪姿，拿鞭身触上他的臀。

“可可，”魏峙肃了神色，沉声道，“我让你进内室来，不是为罚你喝了酒，也不是为罚你那些没头没脑的话，你可知是为了什么？”

宋可风竟不知自己还犯了什么旁的弥天大错，一时间不知如何作答，诺诺道，“可可愚笨，不知道还如何惹了夫君生气。”

魏峙将那鞭身轻轻于宋可风臀峰上划着圈，缓缓道，“我叫你来这里，是为了重新给你立规矩。”

立规矩一词，于宋可风无疑是昔日痛苦记忆的源头，他就是在这里，这间逼仄阴凉的屋子里，在凌虐下学会了所有规矩。

“夫君，”宋可风骤然被恐惧擭住了，瞬间竟顾不得身上的珠链刑具，霍然向前爬了几步撰住魏峙衣角，凄声求恳，“夫君，这些时日是我越矩放肆了，我...我再不敢了，您的规矩我都好好记着的，今后定好好遵  
从，绝不会再犯了...”

魏峙没成想他会有这样大的反应，怔愣了片刻，到底不忍，于是倾下身去，抬起已是泪痕交错的脸蛋，长叹一口，“我话都没说完，怎么怕成这样？”

宋可风因为哭急了，抽抽了半天一句完整的话也讲不出，只听得见断断续续的几个知错了，或是不敢了，可见是怕得失了神。

“乖，你这哭得也太狠了，”魏峙又是心疼又是好笑，一时没绷住，竟有了几丝笑意在唇角，“吃准了我舍不得是不是？”

宋可风任魏峙拿了绢子给他拭泪，动作间熟悉的温柔好歹让他找回了些理智，不再一味地只哭了，便又听魏峙道，“你怕我像从前那样待你？”

宋可风怯怯点头。

魏峙佯怒，捏上他鼻尖，“没良心的小东西，我这些日子怎么对你的都浑忘了？”

“正因您如今待我好，”宋可风顿了几许，又垂首低声呢喃，“我才怕回到从前。”

魏峙在这温柔攻势下彻底败下阵来，无奈把人拢进怀里，抬手抚上他的脊背，从脖颈处一路向下，一举一动尽是安抚之意，“乖可可，我说重新立规矩，是说从前那些规矩都不作数了。”

宋可风闻言面现惊异之色，似是不信。

“今后我们家只有三条规矩，”魏峙在他耳边落下绵密的吻，放缓声道，“一来，身体发肤，不得有损。第二，不得自轻自贱，妄自轻薄。最后，万事不得瞒我，更不许欺骗。”

宋可风每字都听得真切，连在一起却觉得恍惚不能置信，从前束在他身上那锁链般沉重的方圆教条，今日在魏峙三言两语间尽数解去，而如今这三条，说是规矩，倒更像是切切关怀与爱意。

“怎么又走神？”魏峙温热的气息呼上他耳畔，“可记明白了？”

“明白了，”宋可风点头，又自言自语般重复了一遍，“我明白了。”

魏峙搂着宋可风又温存了一阵，看他再无心绪上的大起大落，方起了坏心，捻起东珠旋了一圈，带动四条银链一齐勒紧，宋可风吃痛，眼眶又渐染绯红。

再回神时，魏峙已坐回榻上提起鞭柄，与片刻前的温柔截然相异，肃声道，“我用这鞭打你三下，为的是要你牢记住这三条规矩，可明白了？”

宋可风拜倒，婉声应下。

这鞭不同于之前的细银蛇皮鞭，是最粗实的牛皮做就，鞭身二指，长约四尺，因其威力非常，除了立规矩，平日里并不拿出来用。

破空声响后，第一鞭落在左半臀峰，霎时一道红痕肿起，隐隐有转紫的迹象。

宋可风咬紧银牙，呻吟隐约从齿间泄出。

魏峙再扬手，第二鞭抽上右半臀，鞭痕略甚前次，紫红交叠。

皮肉之疼与股间姜汁辛辣交融，简直快要了宋可风性命，因而呜咽声转响，渐成切切哭声。

最后一鞭魏峙下手极巧，直直横亘于两瓣臀峰上，恰与前两道痕交叉相叠，交错处微微发白，几乎快要破皮。

“呜...”生受了这三鞭，宋可风勉力维持着跪趴姿态，不住发抖，三道狰狞的鞭痕在丰凝玉洁的臀肉上显得触目惊心，魏峙看了就难免心疼。

“可可真乖。”于是把鞭子扔作一旁，蹲下身去为他解了束缚，却见乳首被咬得狠，斑驳血点分布于胸前殷红处，另两端也不遑多让，玉圭高扬被从根部束起，已然充血紫胀，再轻缓拔出后穴的硬物，其中姜汁几  
尽，令逼狭的甬道受了足够刺激，穴口鲜红欲滴。

魏峙瞧他梨花带雨实在可怜，于是破格抱他在身上用手为其疏解了一番，宋可风不自觉想夹紧双腿却被魏峙强迫分开，他一边觉得难为情，另一边又觉得刺激难当，面色如血埋于魏峙颈间，呻吟断续相接，任凭把弄直至泄出。

一时间玉茎疲软下来，魏峙拧了一把帕子来替他擦身，宋可风正以为今日就这样过去了，猝然却被魏峙抱起，竟是向那白玉刑架去了。

11  
比起旁的刑架各是形状奇异，这白玉架倒略显普通，更像是张狭窄的床，宽度略可容一人，高至成人腰腹处，两侧及四脚均有皮质粗带，作固定受刑人用。

玉是顶好的羊脂白玉，细腻无瑕，恰如刚凝练的油脂光泽，且触之生温，是个中极品。

魏峙在刑架前把宋可风放下，将他抵上白玉床，温言道，“现在我们来聊聊你那晚的作为。”

宋可风身后肌肤触上暖玉，是光滑温和的质感，却平白叫人生出几分畏惧。

他想去拉魏峙衣袖讨饶，蓦然双手却被反剪在身后，回过神时腕部已被绸缎束住，动弹不得了。

宋可风被这么一吓，不禁又含了泪在眼里，唤了一声，“夫君？”

魏峙挟住他的脸颊向上昂起，凑近道，“我的话全当耳旁风，总得让你吃点教训。”

“我不是...”宋可风急急辩驳，魏峙卒然用拇指按住他嘴唇，阻断他欲出口的话。

“可可，别跟我发嗲，”魏峙另一只手伸到宋可风身后去拍了一掌，狠道，“转过去趴好。”

宋可风纵是畏惧被绑住挨罚，也不得不屈从于这淫威之下，低低应了一声便转过去，对着玉床伏下身子。

他是通身雪白，唯有关节处却泛着淡淡妃红，几与白玉的柔光相溶。

因是裸着身子，纵然两人已坦诚相见多次，宋可风仍不免难为情，扭着两腿，徒劳地想要遮住耻处。

魏峙却不容他这样的小动作，上手揪起他一处带伤的臀肉，沉着声道，“该怎么受罚你不知道？”

“啊...”宋可风吃痛出声，扭捏了片刻，终是耐不住魏峙愈发加重的手劲，抖着分开了双腿，春光乍泻。

魏峙方松了手，蹲下身去将他双腿分别固定于刑床两脚，又将柳腰也缚于床上，宋可风仍是忍不住求他不要，自然只换来几个巴掌。

“夫君...”宋可风颤着声唤他，如泣如诉，“您怎样罚我都好，只求您松了这绑，我不躲也不闹，求您了。”

“乖，既然不躲也不闹，那绑着与不绑也没有分别。”

宋可风被这么一句驳得无话可说，却不死心，娇着声又唤了夫君，求他个心软。

然臀上骤然吃紧地疼，宋可风惊叫了一声，艰难回首去看，竟是一条厚重的檀木戒尺已然被魏峙握在手中了。

紧接着又是几尺啪地应声落下，那戒尺不宽，击在臀上兼有檀木的沉重与尖细的锐痛，直叫宋可风惊叫不迭。

每每他想要求饶，刚开口便觉身后力道又重上几分，于是又被哭叫打断，这样往复下来，宋可风终于乖巧噤了声，只低低啜泣着受那戒尺的打。

魏峙看着他终于肯老实下来，落掌贴上那已然红肿的臀肉，似是安抚也像威胁，“可可，我怎么罚你，还得听你说了算么？”

“夫君息怒，”宋可风哭得可怜，诺诺回道，“自然都听您的，我...我再不敢了。”

魏峙轻拍手下的软肉，道了声“乖”，而后去取了一块轻薄的长条形木片，复至宋可风身前。

他将那木片递于宋可风嘴边，命道，“叼着它。”

宋可风不解，却仍是照做。

魏峙乐得看他温顺，奖励似的拍了拍他的脸，夸道，“真乖。”

而后又道，“可可好好叼着，若中途这东西掉下来，我们便全部从头来过。”

宋可风大惊失色，却已是无法再辩，只能含糊不清地呜咽，方才不至于让木片掉下来。

呜咽自是徒然，魏峙哪里理会，又去取了一根藤条，抵在宋可风臀上。

“既然如今只有三条规矩，相必可可是可以好好遵守的，是不是？”

他说这话时，语气仿佛跟不听话的小孩子讲道理，轻柔又耐心。

宋可风张不了口，只得略点了点头。

“真乖，”魏峙循循善诱，“那可可说，连这三条规矩都守不好的孩子，是不是该重罚？”

宋可风心下有了些不好的预兆，可魏峙这一番话是滴水不漏，哪里容他说不是。

于是迟疑着嗯了一声。

“很好，”魏峙抬手用藤条敲了敲已然红肿发烫的软肉，语渐肃然，“七日前那晚，你一来醉酒伤身，二来看轻自己，是不是连犯了两条规矩？”

宋可风自欲分辩，却苦于口中木片阻拦，含糊了几声，终究几近于自暴自弃地点了头。

魏峙看他徒劳挣扎，心下觉得可爱，挑眉戏谑道，“统共三个规矩，可可一口气便犯了两条，你再交代交代可有什么瞒我的，凑齐了三条一起罚你。”

宋可风听了，连连摇头，生怕平白无故再担个罪名。

魏峙略默了片刻，继而拧了一把他臀腿相接处的嫩肉，“谅你也不敢。”

这番训话完，便当真是要罚，宋可风不知魏峙口中的重罚是重到何地步，心中不免发虚。

此番不同以往，魏峙并没有说数目，似乎专是为了让宋可风恐惧。

藤条毫无预兆地伴着破空声落了下来，一道红檩立时浮现，先前的疼痛尚未褪去，此刻再添新伤无异于火上浇油，宋可风险些就衔不住木片叫出声来。

魏峙下手又狠又快，藤条每每落下便立时由红转白，不至于破皮，痛感却不遑多让。

宋可风不得一丝喘息的机会，连啼哭也不被允许，只得死命忍着，几要咬断银牙。

这样总得有了数十下，魏峙终于停了下来，直叫那臀上没有一块好肉，此刻更是细微作抖，可怜得紧。

“呜...”求饶自是不能，却也总得呜咽几声，平日里清丽如银铃的嗓音此时是婉转低回，透出十分的委屈。

魏峙是铁了心让他记住教训，没理会他这些个小心思，复取了根细长木棍来，放在他臀边比划了比划。

宋可风呜咽声陡然转高，这东西不比藤条柔韧，打在肉上都是实实的疼，他受过几次这个，心下是很有些畏惧在的。

“这里是不能再打了，破皮了我也心疼，”魏峙手指滑过臀峰处几道伤痕，而后慢慢下移至臀腿相接处，“咱们接下来打这处如何？”

虽说是询问，语气却不容置疑，宋可风还没来得及摇头，便已被结结实实一下抽在左边腿根上，叫他猛地一凛，不自觉双腿内屈，挣扎起来。

“别动，”魏峙又是一棍抽在刚才那处附近，凛冽道，“乖一点，可可。”

宋可风最怕魏峙沉下声教训他，只这样一句话顿时便叫他不敢不老实，顺从地站直，双腿大分。

于是又是急风骤雨般的责打落在臀腿各处，宋可风被打得不住向前耸动，呜咽不间断从唇齿间泄出，戚戚声不绝于耳，又因着嘴上叼着的木片使他无法控制吞咽，有断续银丝垂下，在殷红的唇边显出格外扣人  
心弦的柔媚。

魏峙停手已是近百下后，宋可风早是泪痕挂了满面，哭得喘不匀气息。

纵使这样，那木片也真稳稳衔在嘴上未掉过一次，足见宋可风之乖顺。

魏峙于是去为他解开束缚，把人转过来面对自己抱上了刑床。

宋可风此时哪受的了这个，挣着就要下地，却被魏峙强硬地摁回原位，挤压伤处，直弄得宋可风又掉了几颗金豆豆。

“可可，”魏峙手撑于他两侧，周身气势直逼宋可风面门，缓缓道，“你乖乖的，最后再打四十我就抱你回去，若是不乖，我便不保证你今晚还有觉睡。”

宋可风好威胁得很，这么一吓立刻就乖乖噤声，也不再动弹，只拿眼睛怯怯望着魏峙，眼波潋滟。

魏峙被这一眼勾得心痒，因微俯下身吻在他眼睑，缱绻流连了半晌，才起身又把人往里移了一些，并命他分开腿。

于是宋可风仍是双手反绑于身后，两腿蜷着分于两侧，空门大开，其中形貌漂亮的玉茎昂起，头部有莹亮液体，含羞欲吐。

魏峙欣赏了番这美景，看得宋可风羞愧难当，低下头又含糊呜呜了两句，似是在求恳。

魏峙意味不明地笑了笑，扬起手照着细白大腿内侧抽了下去。

“唔！”这一声凄切非常，响彻小阁内。

二十下尽数落在一边腿侧，宋可风腿根直颤，原本白净平坦的肌肤依然肿胀发红。

另一侧亦是如法炮制，宋可风哀声不减，伴着清脆的击打声，声声迭起。

责打毕，宋可风哭声却没停，似是委屈得紧了，两眼哭得赤红，溢出一丝哀怨的情绪。

魏峙放了手中器具，先解了手上束缚，又伸手捏住那木片，柔声道，“来，可可松口。”

宋可风秀口微张，木片被拿出来时带出几缕玉液，其上有齿印，可见挨打时的隐忍。

“夫君...”宋可风抽抽嗒嗒唤了一声，两分埋怨八分讨好，惯会拿捏魏峙的心弦。

魏峙果真就软了心肠，当即上去把这小可怜见的抱起来，回房里去了。

魏峙本想让他趴着上药，但宋可风黏黏糊糊的就是不肯松开环在他脖子上的手，魏峙无奈，让他跨坐在自己腿上，抹了些药膏在伤处小心揉开。

“今日怎么这么粘人？”魏峙边揉着手下软肉边跟他玩笑。

宋可风却不回话，只埋在魏峙怀里哼哼唧唧地蹭。

魏峙很纵容他难得的小委屈，耐心问道，“怪我打狠了？”

宋可风含糊嗯了一声。

“这就算狠了？”魏峙逗他，“我若不是念你初犯，你以为这就算完？要是下次，还有你好受。”

“......”

“下次再犯，我再去取姜来给你塞上，挨打时也不许摘，再把姜汁抹在前面的铃口上，你看如何？”

宋可风本是想讨哄，谁知魏峙还这样欺负他，一时愤愤，斗着胆子在魏峙肩颈处轻轻咬了一口。

自是不痛的，被那小舌头轻轻碰上一碰，魏峙反倒觉得像是被撩拨了，他也乐得见宋可风肯耍些小脾气，一时放轻了声音哄道，“好了好了，我们可可委屈了，明日我去给你买糖蒸酥酪，城南你最爱吃的那家，好不好？”

宋可风抹了一把泪，“您把我当三岁小孩哄呢。”

魏峙捧起他的脸，笑道，“瞧你这哭得，可不是三岁小孩么？”

宋可风羞得埋下头去，片刻后又道，“我还要吃茯苓霜。”

“好，都买。”魏峙此时哪舍得有一个不字，自然是宋可风说什么应什么。

两人又亲热了一阵，宋可风有些困倦，魏峙便让他先睡一阵，待晚饭再起。

许是前几日心上有挂念没一个好觉，宋可风这下入睡既快也酣甜。

魏峙靠在床头，侧首凝视他，眸中光亮时明时灭。

这几日他去京郊，是为西契逆贼潜入之故。

成玉搜罗来一批消息，直指京郊芦花庵是贼首藏身处，于是他悄悄带了一队精锐前往，去时庵内大空，显然是得了风声逃的。

虽没捉到人，却也不算没有收获，许是逃得匆忙，魏峙手下的人在一处偏堂搜到几张字条，细细读来，是这贼首与钦安城内多个细作往来通信。

其中一张边缘较其他已起皱发黄，显然是拿在手内摩挲多次，其上言，“我一切安好，万望殿下稳重行事，保全自身。”

魏峙看得分明，那字迹娟秀小巧，且每字收尾处用力，正是出自宋可风之手。

tbc.  
（老魏：可可一叫我就心软，嘴给他堵上！

12

第二日魏峙果真给宋可风带回了茯苓霜与糖蒸酥酪，宋可风许久不进这些甜食，因而很是开心，恬声道，“谢谢夫君。”

魏峙见他吃得快活，笑道，“不如我去把那厨子给你请到府上来，日日变着花样做。”

宋可风却摇头，“吃多了甜的发胖。”

魏峙揪了把他的脸，“胖点好，现在抱着都硌手。”

“哪有这么夸张？”宋可风眼中透出几分俏皮，“那不给您抱了。”

“那可不行，”魏峙挑眉，“不仅得给我抱，还得给我肏。”

宋可风被这么一句露骨的荤话呛了满口，直咳了好几声，而后面色殷红道，“这还是白天，您怎么开始说这些话来？”

魏峙也不知怎的气血上涌，上前去就把人扛到肩上，“可可不让我说，那我便做罢。”

魏峙没去内卧，却来了书房。

他将宋可风放在书桌前，三下五除二就剥光了他身上的衣物，露出雪白的玉体。

宋可风羞于在此处裸身，因这是魏峙常处理公务待人接物处，难免有人来人往，于是婉声央道，“夫君，咱们回屋里去，我任您怎样都好。”

“你放心，没人会过来，”魏峙挟住楚腰，低下头去吻住他，一吻毕方又道，“我早想与你在此处试试。”

说着把他托起来放在桌上，昨日的伤还隐隐作痛，宋可风眼中顿时又含了泪光。

魏峙抬起他一只腿分开漏出私处，轻摁了摁含苞欲放的穴口，引得宋可风一阵颤栗，却仍在央求，“啊...夫君，不要在这里，求您了。”

“乖，你会喜欢的。”

这时却发现没带润滑的膏油过来，他那物绝非宋可风能直接含下的，总要细细扩张润泽许久，就算这样，每次也都还是被折腾得泪眼朦胧。

于是魏峙整了整衣，正欲去卧房里拿来，陡然看见桌边悬着几只新制的毛笔，起了捉弄他的坏心。

宋可风被抱下地来，翻了个面又被摁在桌上，他以为是魏峙想要从后面进入，便也没有挣扎，安顺地伏着身子。

未免伤着他，魏峙取了支稍细的，沾了些水，放在入口处慢慢旋入，没了半只进去。

“啊...夫君...”宋可风这才有些慌了，他也不知那细细一支是什么，想回首去看却被魏峙赏了一巴掌在臀上，只得正过头来，蜷紧手指，无法自抑地呻吟出声。

宋可风天生体质如此，纵然那处已被开拓过许多次却仍如处子般紧致，即使这样细小的毛笔杆，也能让他吃些苦头。

“就这样别动，我马上回来。”魏峙留了半只笔头在外面，临走时还不忘轻轻晃动一下，另半段便在肠壁内摩擦，引得人又惊叫了一声。

于是宋可风便被独自留在书房内，房门大敞，若此时有人进内便能看见他这般耻状，于这正经肃穆的房内赤身裸体，更不要提那花口还半含着一只毛笔，提醒着他自己正在行什么不经之事。

好在魏峙并没让他等太久，不多时便回来了。

“可可真乖。”魏峙一边说着，一边将笔杆又向里按了一按。

“嗯...夫君，夫君...”宋可风欲望渐醒，忍不住讨饶，“把那东西拔出来好不好，可可想要您进来...”

魏峙只觉得脑中一根弦被撩断，咬牙狠狠拍了一下他的臀，“你这妖精。”

接着再不多言，就着这姿势将自身的欲望撞入宋可风体内，肉体相接的靡靡之音绕梁不绝。

事后魏峙抱宋可风回房休息，宋可风双腿环住他腰，轻轻在他耳根边告道，“夫君，王妃前几日邀我去王府上做客，我可以去么？”

魏峙垂眸，反问他，“可可想去么？”

宋可风与他脸颊相贴，小心道，“王妃很风趣，我想去的。”

说完又立马保证，“我决计不再吃酒了。”

魏峙侧首吻了吻他耳边，促狭道，“再敢吃酒，你自己说怎么罚？”

宋可风含羞，“您打我便是。”

魏峙刮了一下他下巴，继续问，“打哪里？”

宋可风难堪极了，“...臀。”

魏峙还不肯放过他，“我昨天说了，再犯还要塞什么？”

“夫君...”宋可风支支吾吾想要搪塞过去。

魏峙却不许，佯怒道，“快说。”

宋可风无法，只得极小声道，“...姜。”

“看来记得不错，”魏峙伸手在他臀瓣间的隐秘处轻摁，终是允了，“想去便去吧。”

tbc.


End file.
